


Harry Potter Or Something

by KasumiChou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Magic-Users, Minor Character Death, Necromancer Katsuki Yuuri, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: Yuuri didn't really talk about it.Didn't talk about his ability to use magic.Or the fact that most of his magic ability was focused on keeping his dog alive.





	Harry Potter Or Something

What the hell?”

Yuuri gasped as he turned around to see Victor standing there with his jaw dropped. He opened his mouth, trying to figure out some lie he could tell Victor that would be even somewhat convincing.

“Did you just bring your dog back to life?” Victor questioned.

It had meant to be a normal morning walk, Victor refused to leave the bed so it had just been him and the two dogs. Things had gone a bit out of control when Vicchan had gotten distracted by some seagulls and decided to dart across the road to chase the bird, only to be struck by a car.

Yuuri had stood froze in shock before hurrying to his dog’s side as the car continued on its way, an asshole move in Yuuri’s opinion. Yuuri had cradled the miniature poodle in his arms while Makkachine whined and continued to nudge Vicchan to try and wake him up.

After a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching or seen the incident, Yuuri mumbled the all too familiar spell.

After a couple of minutes, the miniature poodle sprang to life, shook himself off before turning to his little game of chase the seagulls with Makkachin.

“Um, no?” Yuuri tried, watching worriedly as Victor marched towards him and grabbed both his arms.

“Yuuri, your dog came back to life. It just got hit by a car,” Victor told him with a serious look.

“He does that?” Yuuri tried with a nervous laugh.

“What? How?” Victor questioned. The Russian simply let out a sigh after a moment and leant forwards to rest his forehead against his shoulder.

“Please don’t tell me you are like Harry Potter or something,” Victor mumbled against his shoulder.

“No,” Yuuri replied quickly, “Nothing like that. I… I can bring some things back to life. Nothing Harry Potter like.”

“The roses at home!” Victor gasped while pulling away from him quickly.

“Yes, I saved the rose bush at him. I’ve saved it five times now,” Yuuri admitted. His fiancé stared at him for a moment before sighing and grabbing a hold of his hand.

“Come on, before the dogs go too far,” Victor said simply while tugging him along as if nothing had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble comes from my tumblr: [kasumi-chou](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com/post/160945954730/hello-ive-made-it-my-mission-to-fill-this-fandom)


End file.
